Occupation
Players are able to occupy other players' towns and ports, while there is no time limit to how long a town may be occupied. A player can only occupy as many cities as his Palace level. To cancel the occupation of a town, you will first need to return your army from the occupied town or move it to somewhere else, and then to go to your Palace in your Capital and click the "Cancel occupation" button next to the town you want to free, under the "Occupied Towns" section. __NOWYSIWYG__ Effects for the occupier * Units will cost you double the upkeep as long as they are in the occupied town. * You can use the occupied town as bridgehead for other missions. * You and the members of your alliance can move units to the occupied town and warships to the occupied port. * You can access the Town view of the town you have occupied. :* You can see how many units and warships the owner of the occupied town has stationed there by clicking the "Troops in town" button from its town view. * You cannot pillage the town you have occupied. __NOWYSIWYG__ Effects for the occupied town * If the occupier pillages any town while using your occupied town as bridgehead, your town will receive 10% of the looted goods. * The material costs for recruiting units and warships are doubled, however the upkeep will remains the same. * You can not initiate pillaging missions from your occupied town. * You can see how many units and warships the occupier has stationed in your town by clicking the "Troops in town" button from the town view of your town. * If you have enough troops, you can try to free your occupied city by selecting the "Free town" button from the island view or the "Revolt" button from the "Troops in town" screen. * If the town being occupied is your Capital then Xenocracy will go into effect. *: Your towns advantages from your form of government are cut in 1/2 (while your capital is occupied). *: Your towns disadvantages from your form of government are cut in 1/2 (while your capital is occupied). * If both the town and the port are occupied then no goods can be transported into the town, not by land or by sea. * If you have not yet learned Bureaucracy then you can use Smuggler contingent to send 8,000 resources out of your town per day. *: If only the port is occupied then goods can still be transported over land. *: If only the town is occupied then goods can still be transported by sea. * If the Occupier sends out pillaging raids from your town, it will use that town's action points __NOWYSIWYG__ Results of actions relating occupation Here is a table of possible results that could happen from actions revolving around occupied towns. Within each action, subsequent rows describe increasingly unlikely scenarios. __NOWYSIWYG__ Revolt Throughout history, almost every colony has wanted to gain independence, and so may revolt. This is true with Ikariam, and you can revolt. If you have enough troops, you can do this, thus creating a battle. Despite logic, the occupier is made the attacker, and thus must break down the town wall from outside the town. Therefore, there is a method of getting one or just a few troops (Spearmen are good, with how cheap they are) to start the revolt. Then the occupier's army will be worn down, as the wall does damage, though you are planning on sacrificing the lone soldier. As soon as the battle is over, do it all over again as many times as necessary with one soldier each time, until the enemy's army is almost destroyed. Then you can easily liberate the town from another one of your towns, with little resistance. ; Notes: # Since patch 0.4.3, the above strategy is no longer effective. Rebellions initiated from within the town occur with no wall. # Liberate town missions from outside the town require the 'liberator' to overcome the wall before the occupying army can be engaged. In other words, the occupying army gains the advantage of the town wall against the liberating army. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides